


Made the Cut

by plantyourtreeswithme



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantyourtreeswithme/pseuds/plantyourtreeswithme
Summary: A compilation of Gandrew oneshots, all originally posted onmy Tumblr.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to everyone who's sent me prompts for these ficlets <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few quiet moments in quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous: _I love your fics but you've been breaking my heart a lot lately I would love to read something less sad from you lol something about them getting more comfortable with closeness/gestures that are less platonic and more romantic while in quarantine (head on a shoulder, cuddling in bed, that sort of thing), it would be everything. But regardless, whatever you write is everything and I appreciate it a lot. Thanks for ur art :-)_
> 
> Thank you for reading nonetheless, anon! Feel free to [send me more ficlet requests](https://cherryblossomwatts.tumblr.com)!

It's the little things that are the biggest deal to Andrew.

Like: Garrett's arm around his waist while they're going for walks around the Spokane neighborhood. Or the way Garrett's hand feels on his out in the open sun, sitting on the back porch where no one else can see.

It's Garrett's knee bumping against his under the dinner table, while Garrett's dad talks excitedly about the new story he's been working on and Andrew nods along, listening to that animated passion he sees so much of in Garrett. It's his best friend resting his head on Andrew's shoulder during movie nights. It's hugging Garrett from behind while he's making sandwiches for lunch, burying his face in Garrett's shirt.

But most of all, it's waking up to an affectionate giant of a boyfriend smothering him with kisses from head to toe, and curling into the blankets and shrieking with laughter as Garrett tickles him, and it's being completely and utterly in love.


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Garrett talking to each other, post-Spokane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anon on [Esme's blog](https://emeraldwatts.tumblr.com/post/618217599914934272/them-missing-each-other-in-la-andrew-finding-any): _Them missing each other in LA, Andrew finding any excuse he can to text Garrett, to call him, & Garrett being so relieved when Andrew does & whenever they stop talking & there's that silence & Andrew goes "well, I guess I should go" Garrett desperately bringing up a new subject so he won't hung up. Andrew literally falling asleep on FaceTime & Garrett being so soft, saying goodnight & hanging up feeling better knowing Andrew is still always there with him regardless of any physical distance. 💕_
> 
> Couldn't help myself. Sorry for any mistakes! I didn't proofread.

He's not sure he can do this.

"You'll call me, right?" he says at baggage claim - so quietly, he almost hopes Garrett doesn't hear.

Garrett swallows thickly, staring at the conveyor belt. He refuses to meet Andrew's gaze for a long, long moment, pretending to be looking for his bag - and then he turns to look at him, and Andrew thinks he sees a slight sheen to his eyes behind his glasses, if the light hits them just right - then he's saying, "Of course, Andrew, of _course_ I'll call you. Every damn night, I swear."

Now it's Andrew's turn to get emotional, but Garrett doesn't say anything. Even if Andrew holds him a little too tightly, lingers just a moment too long when they hug outside his apartment.

He goes inside and drops everything by the door - goes and takes a long, hot shower, scrubbing his face raw as if it'll get rid of the tears. Washes his hands about a thousand times, disinfects his phone.

Then he goes and sits in his bed, waiting for Garrett to call.

He definitely doesn't shake himself awake when the familiar FaceTime ringtone finally comes; doesn't squint at his phone, disoriented, and realize it's been two hours already since he got home.

"Hey, Garr," he says when he picks up, one eye still shut. He fumbles to adjust the brightness of his screen, and hears Garrett giggle as he does.

 _"Did you just wake up, sweetheart?"_ he asks. Andrew's heart skips a beat at the sound of the endearment.

"Um," he says. "Maybe?"

_"Oh, Andrew, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to -"_

"No, no, no, no, no," he cuts in. He lies back on the pillow and grins, feeling almost as if Garrett's here with him. "Please don't apologize. I'll always drop whatever I'm doing to talk to you."

 _"But you're_ tired _, Andrew."_

"So are you," he points out. "And yet you called me anyway."

 _"Fine, fine,"_ Garrett concedes. _"But we're not calling for very long! You need your rest."_

"We both do."

They lapse into a comfortable silence, and then Garrett starts talking, rambling on and on about all the things he wants to get done now that they're home, and the new video he's gonna put out soon (how helpful Andrew was with editing), and how much he misses Washington, and -

"No, say it," Andrew says, after Garrett has uncharacteristically cut himself off. "Say what you were gonna say, I won't get offended."

_"I just. Um. I just think it's a little unfair. Of. Um -"_

"Of Shane to expect me to come back to work?" Andrew finishes for him. "Yeah, I agree. A hundred percent. I'm kind of really mad about it, actually."

He sees Garrett's shoulders deflate as he relaxes, as if he was uncertain whether Andrew would agree with him or not. Then he says, _"Yeah. Me, too,"_ and Andrew can practically feel the relief in his tone. _"Do you know what your schedule's looking like?"_

"Not yet," he says bitterly. "The last time we talked was when he sent me his ultimatum." _Either come back and work for me, or I'll cut your pay. All of it._

And as much as he wishes he could've stayed with Garrett for the rest of their lives, he can't afford to lose his only source of income.

_"Will you let me know when you find out?"_

"Yeah, of course, Garr."

 _"Good. Thanks, Andrew."_ Another pause, and then: _"Uh, I should probably go. It's been, like, almost three hours."_

"Oh," Andrew says disappointedly. "Okay. Yeah, of course. Sorry to have kept you this long."

_"No, no, Andrew, it's okay! I'll always - I - I'm always more than willing to lose track of time with you."_

He can't help but smile. "Fine. Call me tomorrow, then."

He sees the corners of Garrett's mouth lift. _"I will. Miss you so much, Andrew."_

"I miss you, too, Garrett."

They draw out their goodbyes for a good ten minutes, until finally, Garrett blows him a kiss and hangs up. Andrew buries his face in his pillow and tries not to scream, awash in the glow of spending time with Garrett.

If he can end every day like this - if he can fall asleep each night to the sound of Garrett's voice - then maybe he'll be okay.


	3. So Much for Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett comes to pick Andrew up from Shane's, and they just can't help themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after Shane and Andrew have finished wrapping their latest video ("The Demon In My House").

"You're _absolutely_ sure, Andrew?"

He doesn't need to see the concerned expression on Shane's face to know it's there; he can hear it in his voice, his inflection, the rise and fall of every word as he stands in the doorway of the guest bedroom and tries to prevent Andrew from leaving.

"I have a life outside of work, you know," the cameraman says quietly, and zips up his overnight bag, slings the duffel over his shoulder.

"So this is just work to you, then?" Shane says glumly, like a kicked puppy. Andrew recognizes the bait for what it is, chooses to ignore it - steps past him into the hallway and shivers slightly. He's not sure if he'll ever be able to feel comfortable in this house again, after the project they've just wrapped.

He's never liked the demon shit. (Especially now that Garrett's not invited anymore.)

"Andrew," his boss says, demanding his attention. There's a bite to his tone he normally adopts when they talk about things that make him uncomfortable - racism allegations, or old, off-color jokes, or even Andrew’s other half - a harshness that makes Andrew’s blood run hot. Molten metal in a cast. Boiling water in a pan.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," he tells Shane firmly, and pushes into the dining room. Cheeto's sitting on the messy, cluttered table (Ryland's work station), and Andrew makes a brief detour to pet him, smiling when he feels the vibrations of the cat's purring through the hand atop his fuzzy head.

"You can stay as long as you want," Shane calls. "The guest bedroom's yours. Ryland and I won't bother you at all."

"That's really nice of you," he lies, "but I don't _want_ to stay here, Shane."

One final pat on the head for Cheeto, and then he's out the door - strolling briskly through the courtyard 'till he's walking on concrete, grinning broadly and picking up his pace as Garrett gets out of Andrew's car to stand in front of the passenger door.

 _He looks good,_ Andrew marvels as he draws near, looks him over. _Our get-away was good for him._

He can't help it; it's not his fault it's been so long. He closes the distance between them and kisses Garrett eagerly, giggling as they bump their noses together in their excitement. Garrett (on edge, from his proximity to Shane) relaxes immediately into his grasp, and wraps his arms snug around Andrew's waist. Andrew stands up on his tiptoes to gain more leverage and splays his fingers against Garrett's chest, the warm feeling of his heartbeat comforting beneath his touch.

"You wore your mask, right?" his boyfriend asks when they finally part, eyes still closed and breath heavy, and Andrew laughs giddily. His face is flushed, and he yearns to kiss him again after a long, miserable week away.

Garrett smiles at him like he draped the summer sun in the cobalt sky himself when Andrew nods - and opens his mouth to say something else when his gaze suddenly fixates on something over his shoulder. Andrew turns to see what it is, and catches Shane and Ryland hastily retreating back through their front door, guilt and embarrassment snapping at their sandaled feet.

"Well," he sighs, looking back up at Garrett, "so much for secrecy."

Garrett giggles, and buries his face in Andrew's shoulder. Andrew brings a hand up to run through his golden hair, and loops his other arm around his lover's broad chest, resting against the sweeping plane of his muscled back.

"He asked me about you, you know," he says, a little stifled by the fabric of Garrett's shirt, pressed against his mouth. "Wanted me to tell the camera about how my quarantine was."

"And did you?" Garrett asks softly, pulling back to look at him.

"Of course not," he tells him - _I'd never betray you like that. You're mine to protect, to hold close to my heart._ "Spokane's ours, and _only_ ours. Not anyone else's."

Garrett kisses him softly, then: lips gentle against Andrew's, sweet and wanting and demure. "I love you," he says, although he doesn't need to. "Let's go home."

"Mmhmm," Andrew hums his agreement, and can't even begin to fathom how lucky he is to live with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a sucker for these two standing outside Garrett's car and kissing.


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 15th, 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny birthday gift, from me to all of you :,)

“I’m sorry,” Andrew murmurs into the shell of his ear. The lights strobe pink and blue and purple around Garrett’s living room; he knows Andrew chose them on purpose.

They’ve done this so many times, too many times. Garrett never tires of it.

“What’re you sorry for?” he asks. He’s drunk on Andrew. They’re both drunk. Except Andrew is so much more tipsy, at that stage where his head’s pressing to Garrett’s chest and their hands are all over each other. It would be so easy to kiss him right now.

“I know… I know this isn’t what we had planned.” Andrew looks up at him and squints. Garrett is fascinated with the pinkness of his cheeks. “For your birthday.”

His words run together in the most marvelous way. Garrett thinks he could listen to him speak forever.

“I know we wanted,” Andrew says, and there’s this look in his eyes that pulls at Garrett’s entire being. “Wanted Vegas.”

“Andrew, baby” - the word slips out before he has time to put it back, but Andrew just closes his eyes and hums with a smile - “this is all I wanted. Being here, with you. ‘S’all I need.”

Andrew sways a little, tightens his soft grip at Garrett’s collar; Garrett remembers they are dancing. Music is drifting around from somewhere in their - _his_ house.

“Think ‘m in love with you,” Andrew mumbles into Garrett’s shirt.

“Sweetheart,” Garrett says, laughs. “You’re drunk.”

Andrew kisses him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment (or kudos) if you enjoyed this! And if you'd like to send me a request, [my askbox is always open](https://cherryblossomwatts.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
